


Day 3: Legend

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Daminette December 2020, Day 3: Legend, F/M, MariBat, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Long ago, there were monsters rumoured to roam the world.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Day 3: Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Okokok hey. This is an idea that stemmed from my friend RavenBell. Except, my fingers kinda went off on its own so it’s different. The idea came from a day when the two of us (plus others popping in) decided to try and make TimMari month angsty, and then I used it for today. Obviously. I am totally rambling, so have fun reading? Idk I’m not that good of a writer.

Long ago, there were monsters rumored to roam the world. Nobody knew the species of said monster, but that did not negate the blame. If anything went wrong, the ever mysterious monsters would be blamed. Of course, people claimed they saw said monsters, but there was never any proof of their existence. Still, without proof, people still became hunters, and hunted the monsters they believed roamed the woods. Some refused to believe such monsters existed. Others felt they needed to believe or else bad would come unto them. 

It was the year of 1692, where the Salem Witch Trials had begun. In another place in modern-day America, lay the village of Gotham. It ran vampant with crime, much of which was blamed on the monsters. People caught were given unfair trials, and given names. They were sent to be executed, but most escaped. They were constantly asked what species they were, but the monsters would only laugh. Laugh and cry out they already knew what species they were. The jail was soon called the “Insane Asylum” for the laughter that could be often heard emanating from inside the walls. People tended to avoid the jail after the influx of inmates.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just moved to Gotham. In her previous village a liar had spread rumors about her being a monster in disguise. She had to move, otherwise she could have been executed. She had dark hair, almost blue. Her eyes were a gorgeous bluebell, once light with innocence. Now they were dark with maturity and cold with hardships. Once happy and carefree, Marinette had become guarded and cautious. 

Damian Wayne, however, was cold due to another reason. He grew up with an unloving mother, only to be sent to his father at age ten. His father was a monster hunter, constantly bringing the monsters from Arkham back to their cells. His three older brothers joined in on his father’s crusade. The eldest, Dick, had his parents murdered by one of the Arkham Monsters. The second eldest, Jason, was brutally beat and almost killed by the monster that called himself “The Joker”. The final brother was named Tim. He was very intelligent, and was key in tracking the monsters whenever they escaped. Them, along with Damian’s sisters, were a well oiled team. They were the best monster hunters in all of Gotham. 

One day, Damian was out on patrol. He was completing his designated route when he accidentally crashed into someone. Damian was able to retain his balance, while the other person fell on the ground. 

“I apologise Miss,” He started. “I was not paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?”

“Oh, I must apologise as well! I was distracted thinking about this new outfit I wanted to make!”   
  
“Are you a seamstress?”    
  


“Yes, I have always wanted to be a seamstress, and I can here!”

“Here? Are you new?” 

“I am. I recently moved to Gotham from another village. A monster had taken away my friends and family. I needed a new start.”

“I am sorry to hear that. Would you like a tour of the village?”

“I would like that very much. Thank you…?”

“Damian.”   
  
“Well, thank you Damian. My name is Marinette.”

It was after that event Damian and Marinette became friends. Each would meet up with the other almost everyday. Damian had never been close with anyone, and Marinette had longed to get a deep relationship with someone again. Damian was introduced to drawing, in which he quickly showed an aptitude for. Marinette found someone to help her bounce ideas off of, for her seamstress job. Both were known around the village as the Prince and Princess of Gotham. 

However, because of the nicknames the monsters had also heard of the enigma known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was because of her the Ice Prince of Gotham had melted. While some of the monsters thought that they were cute, others wanted to ruin the relationship. After all, if they were miserable in cages, why did people get to be happy out in the open?

One such monster was the Joker. He was a long time enemy of Bruce Wayne the monster hunter. Although, he called Bruce “Batman” for reasons unknown. The name had quickly spread, and soon there was Batman and his brigade of Robins. 

Joker had broken out one day, and searched for Marinette. He crept into her house during the night. He snatched the girl and fled into the woods. He returned and ransacked the house. Then, he killed a nearby chicken, and spread blood around the house. The word “HAHAHAHAHA” was all over the walls. He fled into the night.

When Damian came in the next day, he was immediately sent into a frenzy. He called his family, who immediately started to search for the Joker. But, when they found him, it was too late. Marinette had already succumbed to her injuries. 

Marinette had been beaten badly by the crazed clown. Her pale face was bruised, and her once light bluebell eyes looked on, unseeing. Blood soaked her clothes, and cuts were scattered all over her body. While Marinette could no longer see anything, Damian only saw red. He was on a rampage. Nothing would stop him from extracting his revenge. 

The damage to the Joker was irreparable. He had been paralysed, although that was the least of his worries. Scarring would take up most of his body, and he was blind in one eye. Nerve damage would make sure that Joker would be unable to hold anything properly again. Worst of all for Joker, he had been castrated. 

After Damian calmed down, the tears came. He sobbed over the dead body of his lover, his best friend. Never again would he see her smile or hear Marinette’s laughter. 

One last time, Joker was asked of his species. He finally answered “Human.”

After all, humans are the worst type of monsters. They were gruesome, violent creatures. They attacked themselves for various reasons. They were the true monsters. 


End file.
